max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Makino
Makino, usually referred as Lord Makino by other Ultralinks other than Steel or the''' Master of Technology''' by Dread, was the true and main antagonist of Max Steel. He was considered as a god and father for most of the Ultralinks and was the deadliest enemy that Max Steel ever faced, still being a threat even after his death. Makino was capable of controlling technology and he used technological parts to create modes. Makino was mentioned on Thanks, I Think by an accident, but made his debut on Earth Under Siege Part Two. He was voiced by Michael Dobson. History Early Life Eons ago, a scientist was working on a extensive project involving floating technology and eventually created Makino, the most perfect and powerful creation that he had ever created. He was created with the purpose of absorb and expand. While the scientist's assistant was extremely reluctant in keeping Makino and suggested to destroy it, the scientist ignored and said he couldn't simply be destroyed due to his techno-organic systems programmed to regenerate and find a host, even on his death. Upon realizing his immense power, Makino linked with his creator and killed the assistant, who hopelessly tried to escape from his fate.The Wrath of Makino Later on, Makino started to create more beings like him, named as "Ultralinks" and eventually created an army of these small creatures. Over time, Makino became one of the most feared aliens (if not the most) that ever existed, as he destroyed many planets and ended many innocent lives with his Alphalink device. He also had created an ideal: "For the glory of Makino", said by most of the Ultralinks. His path of destruction eventually lead to the creation of The Black Star Council, an organization consisting of aliens that managed to survive Makino's attacks whose main goal was to capture Makino and other intergalactic criminals. During an attack to the Planet Takion, one of Makino's minions named N'Baro Aksteel X377 betrays his master by linking with one of the survivors (Ja'em Mk'rah) to save his life. Shortly after absorbing planet Takion, Makino already had chosen his next target: Earth. Eventually, the duo became a potential threat to Makino and his empire, as they stopped many invasions on many planets. The duo had also founded N-Tek alongside with Molly McGrath, Forge Ferrus and Miles Dread and were creating weapons to stop Makino and his minions. Sixteen years prior to the series' events, Makino launched his first Ultralink attack on Earth. N-Tek's soldiers were ready to fight off the army, but there too much of them and were quickly outnumbered, until they released their secret weapon: Ja'em Mk'rah and Steel, the traitor. The duo easily defeated Makino's army, which made him even more angry. Makino ceased the invasions and stayed inactive during sixteen years, presumably absorbing other planets instead of Earth, waiting the right moment to attack. Season 1 Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Legacy Despite the fact that Makino was destroyed by Max and Steel, he is still considered a threat to Earth, since he has many soldiers spread over the world. Most of Makino's technology remaining on Copper Canyon was stored in the Ice Box facility, where they are kept in low temperature. An example of Makino and his Ultralinks' legacy is the Connect-Tek, a device created by Jim based on Steel's ability of creating Turbo Modes. The device eventually created the Team Turbo group and triggered Mortum's mutation. In Turbo-Warriors, Makino's head piece is shown in a room of Team Turbo's base, suggesting that he either could have returned during the time skip, but was once again stopped by Max Steel or it was a replica. Makino's Hosts So far in the series, Makino has had only 3 hosts, those being: *Alien Scientist (1st host) *Maxwell McGrath (2nd) *Jim McGrath (3rd and last) Appearance The appearance of Makino may vary based on the host that he is bonded to. In his Ultralink form, Makino is a six-armed Ultralink. He is a black Ultralink that has blue armor pieces surrounding his body with a little bit of yellow on it. His arms are located right underneath of his head. In his Ultralink form, he only has one eye, which is yellow. When he bonded with the Alien Scientist, his creator, he considerably increased the body mass of his creator, creating a wide and bulky being. His skin is black with blue and yellow armor pieces that are surrounding his body. On his skin, he has letters that appear and disappear suddenly. His Ultralink is located on his creator's head, which looks more like a helmet, with the same yellow Ultralink eye. His creator's eyes have turned yellow. Behind him, Makino has a few floating pieces of blue armor. Also, he has a wide yellow sphere that is located on his torso. This form is also known as "Humanoid Battle Form". When he bonded with Maxwell McGrath, the body mass of Max has not changed at all. Max is seen in his Turbo Base Mode with a few pieces of blue and yellow armor pieces surrounding his body. He has blue pieces of armor floating behind him, similar to the Alien Scientist mode. He has a helmet on his head with sharp edges. Max's skin turn darker in the process and has yellow eyes instead of his blue eyes. Under his helmet, his hair has been changed to a similar hairstyle like Dwayne, only that with blue on the tip. Makino's Ultralink is located on Max's chest, where Steel previously used to link with Max, only that the Ultralink's eye can be seen. When he bonded with Jim McGrath, his appearance didn't change at all, having only the head piece fixed on his head, and yellow glowing eyes. In fact, only the Turbo Modes produced by Makino were different when compared to Max's modes. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Makino is seemingly stronger than any other Ultralink that he created, being able to create modes with large destruction capabilities. When linked with a host, he increases the strength and gives the ability of controlling technology. * Superhuman Speed: He is faster than an average person. * Superhuman Durability: '''He has shown to be highly durable after being attacked by almost all of Max's Turbo Modes and being knocked out by just a few seconds and returns to fight harmless. * '''Linking Abilities: Like other Ultralinks, Makino can bond with beings or objects and weaponize them, transforming his host into a living weapon. * Yellow Lasers: '''Makino possesses the ability to shoot powerful lasers orbs and stationary laser blasts that were powerful enough to destroy many of N-Tek's vehicles. * '''Technokinesis: '''Makino possesses the ability to control and tear apart technology. * '''Tech Absorption: '''Like his past incarnation, Makino can absorb technology and make modes out of them. He presumably can absorb other materials, like glass, since he absorbed his container during his creation. * '''Size Alteration: '''He can alter his size as long he is on a Makino ship by absorbing parts of the floor or walls. * '''Shape shifting: Makino can assume two different forms. The first is his Ultralink form, which can bond with someone or something and the second is his head piece form, which resembles the same head shape of his first host. * Regeneration: Makino is able to quickly regenerate in some days, which makes him virtually unstoppable. * Float: Like others of his kind, Makino is able to float. * Energy Adaptation: '''Makino is able to adapt to any type of energy when he bonds to a host, for example, the T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Arsenal *Ultralinks and Megalinks:' Makino possessed a large armada of Ultralinks and Megalinks with the same intention as him: to absorb and expand. The Megalinks were in charge of driving Deployers and Fighters and usually appeared searching hosts to Ultralinks bond with. *'Alphalink:' Makino had a giant vehicle similar to a planet powered by Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy.The Final Countdown Part One The ship served as a home to many Ultralinks and was capable of generating more ships containing more Ultralinks. The device was destroyed by Max, Steel and Jim during the events of The Final Countdown Part Two. *'Ships:' Makino used three kinds of ships to conquer planets, being those: Destroyers, Deployers and Fighters. *'Advanced Technology:' Makino counts with advanced technology in all of his arsenal. Makino's technology easily surpasses Earth's primitive technology. *'Energy:' Makino generates large quantities of a yellow energy that only he generates. *'Destabilizing Drill:' In ''The Wrath of Makino, Makino created a large drill powered by his energy that would tear Earth apart. Skills *'Expert Tactician:' Makino easily outsmarted N-Tek many times and due to his incredible skills, he was capable of absorbing many planets with his Ultralink Armada. This was seen in Makino Strikes Part One, when Makino revealed his plan consisting in bonding an Evil Ultralink with Forge Ferrus (the man behind N-Tek's forces), attacking N-Tek with a large army of Ultralinks and Dread Naughts, while he would fight and finish off Max Steel. In Ultralink Invasion Part One, Makino sent four Ultralinks in the exact moment while a meteor shower was happening, which denotes this ability. Etymology Makino's name comes from the word machina in Latin that means machine, referring to his abilities. Personality Ruthless and gleefully sadistic, Makino is an omnicidal artificial intelligence created with only one purpose: to absorb and expand. In order to achieve his goal, Makino has an army of parasitic aliens named Ultralinks and the Alphalink, which he uses to destroy planets and consume them, a process that he repeated countless times and feels no remorse for it. Makino appears as a calm and serious individual and is quite energetic yet brutal in battles. He once stated in Makino Strikes Part One that he enjoys to inflict pain and suffering on his "prey" before killing them. Makino is also shown to be vindictive and holds a grudge against those who betrayed him, such as Steel and Dread for example. After capturing Steel and spending some time discussing with him about why he rebelled him, Makino ultimately decides to torture and dissect him and reveals that his Ultralinks were made to obey, not to choose, which denotes his authoritarian traces. After being defeated by Max Steel and N-Tek's forces, Makino returns and rather than absorbing Earth as he was programmed, he is bent on destroying it and killing all the living beings on it, which denotes that he has the ability of ignoring his programming if he chooses to. In the process, he ends up possessing Max and uses his insecurities to intimidate his family and friends. Additionally, Makino is aware of his unimaginable powers and considers himself a "thought, a inspiration, an ideal that became real", which he points out before being thrown in the Sun by Max. Quotes *"Hahahaha, you are people's greatest hope!? Then may be surely disappointed!" - Makino Strikes Part One *"Enjoy your last breaths, thinking in your friends and family, all who will soon perish as well, all because you couldn't save them. You are nothing but a weak earthling!" - Makino Strikes Part One *"Poetic, isn't it? Once this mighty power was used to defeat me, to prevent me from destroying Earth. But this time, it will be the key that ensures my success! This time, the planet falls! This time, the Earth will be mine!" - The Final Countdown Part One Gallery Trivia * In Makino Strikes Part Two, Makino wished to dissect Steel to find out why he rebelled, something no Ultralink's ever willingly done. * He is capable of removing the steel suit from Max without killing him, but this will cause Max to overload with T.U.R.B.O Energy. * During the events of Makino Strikes Part Two, he got two new modes, those being Jet and Tank Mode, which were the first two modes that the original incarnation of Makino got. The order in which Makino got is exactly the same as the original Makino. * N-Tek once developed a monster named Morphos to defeat Makino, but he was rejected due to his immense power. They later on opted to use the Turbo Star. * Originally, Makino was going to be a single entity in the show. ** In the first Season 2 trailer, the Ultralink was seen on the villain's head, but only as a detail, while in the actual second season, the sphere moves and has a darker shade of black where it is located. * While Makino spoke on his alien scientist form, a female voiced could be heard. It is possible that this voice is that of Makino's creator, or a high-pitched version of Michael Dobson's voice, who voices the character. * Due to Makino's skilled abilities in controlling the technology, he is sometimes referred as "The Master of Technology". * As seen in Team Turbo, Makino and his Ultralinks had their own idiom, referred as "Makinian Language" by Steel. * Yet Makino condemns Steel for choosing to betray his own kind and believes that his Ultralinks were made to obey, not to choose, he ironically choose to ignore his programming in Wrath of Makino. References Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Genderless Category:Non-Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Major Villains Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Cybernetic Characters Category:Characters voiced by Michael Dobson